


懲罰

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 看見mika_yuki大大畫的圖後的產物
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	懲罰

**Author's Note:**

> 看見mika_yuki大大畫的圖後的產物

NT酒店式E城最知名的酒店，他之所以特别是因为里头陪酒的通通都是男生，从精实粗壮到魅如女人的都有，而当中管理人的方式更是业界最严谨，私生活过于混乱的不用，对自己不负责任的不用，心思不纯的也不用，总而言之算是个整体素质相当高的一间酒店，所以吸引着许多好男色的上流社会族群

最近酒店收了一个新孩子— —莫关山，肤白俊美，全身上下除了白就是那珊瑚红，衬得身体粉嫩粉嫩，照片一挂上网，预约陪酒的人数就直接挤掉原本的第一名，即使脾气大的要命死活不给碰，寻欢者还是各个爱不释手，可这人却总是想着要逃跑，让贺天相当头痛，于是便定下了逃跑惩罚——当众操他

其实从莫关山刚进来贺天就被吸引了，他真的是个漂亮的孩子，所以对他处处容忍，就算他殴打向他求欢的客人，贺天也总是出面替他摆平，导致莫关明明已经入行三个月了，还是像出泥不染亭亭净植的莲花，他订下惩罚的时候也从没想过会真的用到，毕竟他的用意本就只是想吓吓这不受控制的孩子

孰料在订下惩罚的第二天，莫关山就又在打了客人之后向门外跑，先不说这次打的人社会阶级颇高，这小混蛋再把酒瓶敲到人头上的时候把自己的嫩皮给划伤，划伤就算了，在急匆匆的想要逃跑时直接脚滑从楼梯上摔了下来，贺天看到人躺在楼梯间时气得想直接把人抓起来教训

于是待人伤势好转后，贺天便把人带到他特别设置的房间内，进屋后他自径坐在一张面向窗帘的沙发椅上，看着站在自己跟前无措的扳着手指的莫关山

「衣服脱了」，贺天虽是仰视者，但透出的寒意和冰冷的目光却让莫关山感到前所未有的畏惧，他紧咬着下唇摇头，双手用力握拳，企图让自己的身体不要颤抖的那么厉害，贺天纖长的手指夹着一根烟辗转把玩

「关山，我应该说过如果逃跑要接受什么惩罚吧？」

莫关山抬起头，漂亮的红色眼睛睁得大大的，里头盛装着欲滴的泪水，「不要，求你」

「你在逃跑前就应该要想到后果，还是说——你根本就是故意想被人看？」，贺天抬头看了他一眼将手中的烟掐烂，「衣服脱了，不要逼我叫人帮你」

「不要叫人！不要叫人！我自己⋯我自己脱⋯⋯」

一直紧握拳头的双手移至裤头，解开禁锢腰肢的皮带和裤扣，裤子下滑的同时将脚上的鞋袜一并去除，露出那双白皙修长的腿和在NT上班时规定穿着的丝质男性丁字裤，他不自在的双腿施力夹紧，可爱的指头也紧紧抓起，如果说贺天之前只是被莫关山吸引，现在可真是认真提起想要占有人的欲望了，在他看见对方紧致的腿时下体就已蠢蠢欲动，所以当莫关山脱下黑色衬衫时，包裹在西裤的里阴茎已经礼貌的站立

莫关山浑身不自在地用手遮住身下的软肉，全身通红的低着头，只听见贺天似乎在拿什么东西的声音就被人一把扯进怀里，跪坐在贺天身上，贺天冰凉的鼻尖抵在他挺立的奶头，呼出的鼻息打在他不算厚实的胸肌，他微微后缩着用手推开彼此的距离，贺天伸出手臂锢住他后移的下腹将人拉回来，接着绕过莫关山的腰肢往他的大腿上绑他刚刚扯下来的领带，「贺天你做什么！操你妈！你不要太过份！ 」，莫关山趴在贺天的尖头不安地扭动，只能靠喊骂着来缓解内心的害怕

贺天拿出藏在椅缝里的跳蛋，将开关插在领带与大腿之间，接着把跳蛋猛塞进莫关山骂骂咧咧的嘴里，「唔！你哈！他妈的！唔荷啊⋯什么！」

「舔湿点，不然痛的是你」

「我！唔恩！我痛你妈！」莫关山江口中的跳蛋吐出来，推开贺天起身离开，才刚转身脖子就被捆上一个接有拉绳的颈圈，仰着脖颈被人扯了回来坐进贺天怀里，「咳咳！咳呃！」，他双手扒拉着颈圈，小肌肉在细白的手臂上透出诱人的线条，只顾着脖子的莫关山，完全没发现自己此时正双腿岔开坐在贺天身上，柔软的屁股压在贺天坚硬的阴茎上也毫无察觉，贺天张开腿直接架开莫关山的双腿，伸手扳过他的脸，「别扯了，脖子都红了，不疼吗，我看了都疼」

莫关山红着眼，「那你他妈倒是解开啊！给老子着什么鬼鸡巴颈圈，我他妈是你的狗吗！老子⋯唔！」，不想再听莫关山用好听的嗓音讲粗话，便抓着他的下巴就着口中的跳蛋亲吻堵住他的嘴，无措的跳蛋在两人嘴里被交缠的舌头推攘着在口中舞蹈，待把人亲的全身紧绷的肌肉瞬间软呼呼的瘫软在自己怀里，倾身拿起搁在地上的脚链，一边铐漂亮的脚踝上，一边靠在手腕，双唇分离，莫关山白皙的胸膛剧烈喘息着，贺天拿出含在口中的跳蛋，拨开丁字裤的细绳，戳刺抵进莫关山暴露在空气中的后穴

感受到异物在从未使用过的后穴时，莫关山才惊觉自己此刻的姿势是如此羞耻，全身赤裸，双腿被架开坐卧在一个男人身上，身上唯一的遮羞布是一块早已被他蹭歪的丁字裤，被不知何时勃起的阴茎顶出一个空洞，丝质的布料顶端透出一片湿溽，发硬浑圆睪丸就着暗红色阴毛大方的坦露在外，屁眼里还含着一颗跳蛋，想将腿夹起又被脚链给束缚，他害怕的全身发颤，贺天还雪上加霜的安下跳蛋的按钮，怪异的感觉一鼓鼓的从肠道里传来

「恩⋯⋯啊哈⋯关掉⋯关掉它⋯⋯恩呃⋯贺」，他后仰着脖颈靠在贺天的颈窝里喘息，贺天舔弄他的耳廓，用气音在他耳朵边说：「惩罚才正要开始」

贺天按下一颗按钮，眼前遮蔽东西的帘子缓缓退开，莫关山原本沉浸在在情欲当中发热的身体，在看见帘子开启后瞬间凉到谷底，贺天说当众操他真的没在开玩笑，帘子后是一面玻璃，玻璃的那一面是他们员工的休息室，此时坐在里头得每个人都正目不转睛地看着他讪笑，这下莫关山真的扛不住了，他慌乱地用空着的右手回身扒住贺天，企图将自己躲藏起来，虽然下身无法收回但至少自己看不见他们，已经怕得感受不到跳蛋的莫关山，流出泪浸湿贺天的衣襟，清亮的音染上哭腔，「我错了贺天！我知道错了！不会再逃跑了！不要这样惩罚我，我真的知道错了！ 」，他抬起头艰难的与贺天对视，嘴唇贴在贺天的唇上，颤抖地亲吻讨好，贺天邪笑着享受莫关山的亲昵，扭过头沿着人左边的脖子啄吻至肩头，右手顺着他的腹肌细细地抚摸到软弹的奶头，拇指和食指夹住乳尖拉扯，左手加大跳蛋的速率，莫关山被突来加大的震动激的下身向前挺起，跳动的阴茎害得快要探出了丁字裤外的龟头被细线轻轻地勾卡一下便射了自己一身

他高潮着颤抖塌陷在贺天怀里，踩在椅子上的腿紧抓指头，勉强支撑住瘫软的身躯，贺天拉下自己的裤链掏出早已发红发肿的硕大阴茎，握住柱身用湿润的龟头在莫关山紧缩的股缝里来回摩擦，对准洞口将还在余韵中的人搂住，准确地插进去，挺起下腹抽插，「嗯啊——！荷呃啊⋯⋯啊⋯！哈啊！唔⋯⋯」，莫关山难耐将手向后拉扯贺天的头发呻吟，他温润紧致的肠道让贺天感受到前所有的欢愉，他垂头亲吻莫关山的身躯，抬眼透过前方玻璃的反射看见莫关山扭转着的纤瘦受腰肢，腹肌上星星点点的浓稠精液，好看笔直的阴茎掉出丁字裤的布料贴在稀疏的阴毛上晃动，大腿因敞开施力而绽放肌肉线条，面颊通红双眼迷离，「宝贝，快看，你好美」

莫关山迷蒙的睁开眼，他没看见反射，只看见那玻璃外的人，但他已无力反抗，只能眯着眼瘫软的随着贺天的抽插上下跳动，张嘴发出各种甜腻舒爽的呻吟，直到贺天在他体内射出一鼓鼓精液，才将帘子拉起，贺天拆掉莫关山身上所有的道具，满足的抱着陷在他身上无力的莫关山，不厌其烦的持续抚摸和亲吻

「以后要乖，知道吗」

-

后记

他跟贺天在一起的多年之后，莫关山才知道，原来那面玻璃是一面阴阳镜玻璃萤幕，他们看得到外面但外面看不见他们，员工们会不约而同往里瞧，只是因为他们在看玻璃电视里播的节目而已

莫关山对贺天设计来吓他的东西感到愤怒，气得一个月不理贺天，但现实是一个礼拜就破功了，你问我为什么？就又被强押着惩罚了呗，科科

fin


End file.
